Magecraft
'Magecraft' (魔術, Majutsu), or Thaumaturgy, is the artificial reenactment of Mystery, which is ordinarily possible only by inhuman beings. It is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the end result is not. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and magic from the past became possible through science. There is no impossibility for modern Magecraft within the rules of the world, and anything within the limits of human intellect is possible, although there are imitations where it only appears that something is possible. However, because Magecraft acts as the reenactment of preexisting phenomena that already exist in the world, it is impossible to use it to create new Mysteries; even with an infinite amount of research, there exists a "wall" that prevents the wisdom of humans from doing so in the current era. The realm past this "wall" is known as magic. Thaumaturgy Thaumaturgy is the general term used to refer to the several modern schools of Magecraft such as Astrology, Kabbalah, Alchemy, and Shinsendou. Divergences can be found among different schools, but the fundamental basis is “to convert Magical Energy inside the user’s body to transform the external world”. The practitioner acts in accord with the system that each school operates under to execute a pre-built program. That “program” is a set of universal rules that interfere with nature once they are enforced. The power that enforces those rules is the magical energy of the magus and the command to do it is made through his Circuits. The greater the interference, the greater will be the amount of magical energy consumed. Being originally magic, Thaumaturgy draws upon a predetermined power from the Root. However, because that amount of power is fixed, the more people draw from it at the same time, the more Magecraft’s capacities become mundane. In short, the greater is the collective number of magi, the weaker their individual power. Each school engraves their system of Thaumaturgical Theory into the world and uses the rules of that system to operate their spells. The efficiency of a system depends on how disseminated it is, as in the more people believe or use it. It is not uncommon for a system to not work properly when used outside its place of origin. In that regard, the teachings and holy words of the Church is the Thaumaturgical Theory with the greatest number of believers and effective area. Note that the case is different with magic foundations that are not academia or religions but rather are passed down through personal orally transmitted teachings, the limited inheritance in clans, etc. As long as the rules of those foundations are met, it is possible to exhibit the same basic effect no matter where one is in the world. The main aim of the Magi’s academia is to make the impossible possible. If something cannot be achieved with modern Thaumaturgy, the magi research and develop their arts just for the sake of changing that. Powerful sorceries like High Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals are ultimately challenges in order to reach the goal called Magic. After a certain point of development, differences between power and even between Magic and Thaumaturgy start to lose their importance in practical terms. Battles between two great Magi will not be decided by their power, but by who possesses the system whose rules has the fewer tears. It is not the power behind them, but the concepts they work under. The activation of magecraft from an established school requires following a strict set of protocol, one step of which is spellcasting. When compared to the application process of a document, the act of application, acceptance, review, and issuance, spellcasting is the application step of magecraft. It is mostly a convention when utilizing magecraft with a broad foundation, but it has potent self-suggestive powers for those who practice their own style of magecraft. As the Magic Circuits that shape magecraft already exist inside a magus' body, incantations are the "personal adage" that help the magi transform themselves, a method to efficiently activate and mobilize the Magic Circuits. Although magecraft has died out as of the 2030s in the Fate/Extra world, wizards are able to utilize Code Casts both in the virtual world and real world. They also possess Magic Crests.3 Spellcasting (呪文詠唱, Jumon Eishō) is not a method used to speak to the World, but to oneself. Different magi will utilize different incantations even for the same spell due to their distinct natures. Spells that speak to the World, classified as Grand Spells or Grand Rituals, and not to the individual are impossible for an individual to use under normal circumstances.4 Magecraft is that "which governs the skills of past humans that science cannot explain" and science is that "which gathers the technology of future humanity that sorcery cannot reach." The two disciplines are absolutely incompatible with each other, but they are similar in a single respect. The pursuers of each practice seek continued prosperity, protecting the future of humanity.5 Equivalent Exchange Equivalent Exchange (等価交換, Tōka Kōkan) – The primary rule of Thaumaturgy. In order to create something, another object must be given as a price. It may also involve modification to an existing object. The base of all Thaumaturgy is the use of magical energy to produce something that either already exists or can exist. That which falls into the Phantasm category, something made entirely out of images and might not even exist naturally anymore, will eventually be wiped out by the world for being in conflict with this rule. Shirou Emiya is able to bypass this rule to some extent when it comes to his Projections, since everything that he Traces is actually being pulled out of his own internal world by the power of his Reality Marble. It is also standard amongst Magi to make up for every deed, item or piece of information given to them with repayment of equal value. Thaumaturgical Foundation A Thaumaturgical Foundation (魔術基盤, Majutsu Kiban) is a Thaumaturgical Theory (魔術理論, Majutsu Riron) "engraved" upon the World in the form of scholarship or religion ─ a body of pre-established rules, fomented per the faith of the populace. It is also called a Greater Magic Formula (大魔術式, Dai Majutsu Shiki) as a cluster of Magic Formulae (魔術式, Majutsu Shiki), each of which runs a Magecraft(program) written within it when a Mage sends a command through their Magic Circuits to it. In other words, Foundations are necessary for the usage of Magecraft. If it is believed that the subject of a Mystery "exists," the World permits its existence. Definite affirmation of said belief is not required. For example, even though the majority of modern humans reject the existence of ghosts, modern science cannot outright demonstrate that they do not exist, and, thus, within the unconscious, there lurks the vague suspicion that "they might indeed exist." This sort of "suspicion" falls under the category of "faith." "Ignorance" is the force that opposes "faith." If the existence of ghosts is itself utterly unknown, faith cannot foment. Each Thaumaturgical School has its own Foundation and the further a user is away from their Foundation, the weaker the effect of their Magecraft becomes. For instance, Icecolle clan lost their power as they moved from western Europe to Siberia to escape witch-hunting. In any case, if faith in a mystery is widely disseminated, a relevant Thaumaturgical Theory gains robustness. For a Theory weak in faith, "the power that engraves" is similarly infirm, and in other nations where its mystery is wholly unknown, implementation of descendant magecraft fails. The Thaumaturgical Theory of the Church, in the form of its Holy Sacraments, is the most widespread and well-stabilized in the world. The only exception are those magic foundations that are passed down through personal orally transmitted teachings, the limited inheritance in clans, etc. As long as the rules of their foundations are met, it is possible to exhibit the same basic effect, no matter where one is in the world. Known Thaumaturgical Schools *Curses aren’t taught at the Mage's Association, and they are far behind the schools of the Middle East on that subject. *The Taiji (太極, Taikyoku) is a philosophy originated in ancient China, a graphical representation of the Yin-Yang theory. Those who practice Western magecraft are incompatible with Chinese philosophies. *'Alchemy '– A school that focuses its studies around the flow of matter, most alchemists research on conversion of matter, but those of Atlas delve in the conversion of phenomena. *'Kabbalah '(カバラ, Kabara), the Hebrew word for '"tradition", is a major Thaumaturgical School from Europe developed by Solomon ibn Gabirol. Solomon List of created golems as his specialty. Aoko Aozaki uses one of its ancient branches, the Notarikon. Other branches include the Temurah and Gematria, the latter which was the basis for the Numerology of Michael Roa Valdamjong. Mechanisms Resistance Resistance (抗魔力, Kōmaryoku), a power inherent to anyone with Magic Circuits, the capacity to resist spells which aim to control the target by the spiritual medium (those among the lines of sleep, paralysis and coercion). By circulating magical energy inside his Circuits, one can reject outside magical energy that tries to invade his/her self. Therefore, it is possible to disrupt a spell before it can complete itself. A very efficient form of defense, it makes it difficult to affect even lesser magi. Also, those who are not Magi but still possess Magic Circuits may unconsciously protect themselves like this. Because of it, most magi use spells capable of physical interference rather than just spiritual ones. However, what is being rejected is the magical energy, the spell itself is not nullified. A spell that has already been completed and is manifesting its effects cannot be cancelled like this. Caster, however, is an exception. She can disrupt even completed spells due to her absurd amount of magical energy and because the structure of modern Magecraft’s spells are far inferior to those of her time. Breathing and Walking Breathing and Walking (呼吸・歩法, Kokyū Hohō) is a key concept in Magecraft and Martial Arts. Though mainly affecting one’s physical fitness, it also plays a role in the strength of nature interference. The absorption of outer energy (breath of life) to connect your inner world to the outer world. The acts of inspiring, expiring and everything in between are part of a process that allows one to take in or release the gods. The Magi use incantation spells to cause a specific phenomenon to occur, but those whose breathing, movement, body and very existence can cause nature interference are beyond that. An example would be the Shinto practice of banishing evil spirits and other unnatural forces just by clapping. However, this particular skill is something that takes a lifetime to learn. Not valued by Western magi, but among the teachings of the east, the techniques of breathing and walking are high-level secrets that can’t just be imitated or easily learned. Therefore, Eastern schools always search for at least one individual capable of mastering them in a generation. Sometimes however, there are those who are simply born with the “proper way of breathing and walking”. As a result, their own body acts as one pure, natural Circuit. Those humans can reproduce greater mysteries than the magi without knowing anything about Thaumaturgy. When found while still in their childhood, they are treated as holy children or prodigies and usually taken in by those who follow the supernatural path. Still, there are cases of those who grow up without learning about their true nature. Souichirou Kuzuki's martial arts training gave him some proficiency in this skill, although it is nothing near the level of Magecraft. Shirou Emiya's daily Magecraft training involves breathing exercises and during the fight with Gilgamesh he tried to bring his breathing pace down to normal conditions. Elements A magus normally has the capacity to manipulate at least one of them. However, there are cases of those who can manipulate Elements that are completely different from any of the ones specified above. Within the Mage’s Association, individuals like these tend to be from either very selective houses or not be part of the Association at all. Cases of magus who possesses more than one Elemental Affinity, and even the affinity to Compound Elements, are also known. Usually said individuals try to master spells that make use of more than one Element at the same time (ex: “liquid manipulation” through the use of Water and Wind Elements). Those capable of manipulating all five Elements receive the title of Average One and are highly valued by the Mage’s Association. Methods to change one’s Elemental Affinity exist, but they are very painful and dangerous. The set of Elements that, according to the teachings of Magecraft schools, are the basic substances that shape the world: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Void (Ether) or Water, Fire, Earth, Wood and Metal. Fire is called normal and Wind is said to be noble.